


There Is No Christmas Like A Home Christmas

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, It's not too bad, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter Friendship, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Slight Molly Weasley bashing, a very marry drarry christmas, day five of twenty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day five- harry and draco aren't invited to malfoy manor or the burrow for christmas due to their relationship, so they have christmas with pansy and hermione instead
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Kudos: 97





	There Is No Christmas Like A Home Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> day five of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

When Harry and Draco had announced their relationship to their respective families, it didn’t quite turn out how they’d hoped. The second they told Lucius and Narcissa of their relationship, they knew that neither of them would be welcome at Malfoy Manor anymore. And they were fine with that. Lucius had always hated Harry anyway, and Harry hated him in return, and Draco had grown less and less fond of the man he once looked up to as time went on. Narcissa was more accepting and had wrote to them a few times in the weeks since they’d announced their relationship. But even if they were in good relations with Narcissa, Lucius was still adamant that Draco should marry a pureblood woman and produce an heir. So having Christmas with the Malfoys was out of the question.

What had shocked them was the Weasley family’s reactions. They had hoped, and even expected, to be welcomed with open arms and told that they could come over whenever they needed. What actually had happened was a bit different. When Harry had come out to them as bisexual they were very accepting, and told Harry that he could bring over any partners that he wanted whenever he wanted. So he thought that when he announced his relationship with Draco, it would be fine. Boy, was he wrong.

Most of the Weasleys were fine with it. Ron and Ginny had already known, and were firmly on his side of things. George and Percy were indifferent, saying that Harry could date whoever he wanted, and that quote ‘Malfoy can’t be too bad if Harry’s dating him’. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur were a bit wary of Harry dating a former Death Eater, but were otherwise on Harry’s side. Molly had been the problem. She didn’t understand how Harry could date someone who had once supported Voldemort, and was very adamant that Harry must be under some sort of spell or being influenced by some outside source. So, Harry left. Saying that if they couldn’t accept his relationship then he didn’t have a place at the Burrow.

That had been about a week ago. Now it was Christmas morning and Harry had just realized that he and Draco had no one to spend Christmas with. It would just be the two of them, which was fine. But it would also be weird, as it would be the first Christmas either of them would be spending without their family.

Harry was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do that day, Draco was in his office, when Hermione’s head appeared in their fireplace. “Hey, Harry,” greeted the bushy-haired woman.

“Hey, Hermione,” Harry greeted in return, a weak smile on his face.

Hermione frowned at him, “You look down. Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” replied Harry, “just trying to figure out what to do for Christmas.”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you hear?” asked Harry, to which Hermione shook her head no, “Draco and I are spending Christmas alone together this year.”

“What? Why?”

“Molly and Lucius, that’s why,” Harry grumbled moodily in reply.

“Oh no,” said Hermione, “don’t tell me you’re saying what I think you're saying.”

Harry just nodded sadly in reply.

“That’s horrible!”

“Tell me about,” snorted Harry in reply.

“I’m coming over right now, just allow me to get my stuff together,” Hermione said in determination, “I’ll just tell Pansy I can’t come over tonight, she’ll understand.”

“What?!” said Harry in a panic, “Hermione, you can’t cancel on Pansy. Even if it’s for me and Draco, we’ll be fine. I promise.”

“But Harry, this isn’t right! You and Draco should be able to spend Christmas with your family, not in your flat alone. You’re like a brother to me, Harry, and Draco’s a good friend of mine. So therefore it’s my job to make sure you have a good Christmas.”

“I understand, Hermione, I do,” said Harry, “But you can’t just cancel on Pansy for us. You’ve been looking forward to spending your first Christmas with Pansy now for months.”

“Then she’ll just come over too,”

“What?”

“Pansy and I will both come over,” said Hermione sternly, “We’ll spend Christmas together, the four of us. I’m sure she’d be more than willing.”

Harry looked at his best friend in shock, “You’d really do that for us?”

“Of course, Harry. We’ll see you in an hour or two, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” said Harry before Hermione’s head disappeared.

Just then Draco came into the room, he looked at Harry’s dazed expression and at the fireplace. “What did Hermione want?” he asked as he moved to sit down next to Harry.

“She and Pansy are coming over for Christmas,” replied Harry absently.

“What?” asked Draco in confusion, “They are?”

Harry nodded in reply, starting to return to more of his normal self, “Um, yeah. I told Hermione that we’re spending Christmas here, and she insisted that she come over.”

“Where does Pansy play into this?”

“Hermione was planning on spending Christmas with her, and when I told that, she simply said that Pansy would come over too.”

“Oh,” said Draco, “well that’s good I guess.”

Just over an hour later both Pansy and Hermione came through the floo, loaded with presents and food. When asked why they brought so much food, and where they got it all from. Pansy replied, “We weren’t just going to let you guys starve. And magic exists, Harry. In case you’ve forgotten.”

They set up all the food, talking and laughing the entire time, then settled down to eat. The food was delicious, and very filling. After they were done eating, they moved onto presents, and after that they sat on the couches together talking. By the end of the evening Harry was so happy and content that he’d almost forgotten that just twelve hours he was sitting on this exact same couch trying to figure out what he was going to do that day, feeling bad about himself the entire time. The day had been amazing, and was probably the best Christmas Harry had ever had.

“We’ll have to do this again next year,” said Hermione as she and Pansy were getting ready to go.

“Definitely,” replied Draco.

The two women then left, saying that they had a ton of fun. Which left Draco and Harry alone together. They moved to the couch and curled up together, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day six!


End file.
